


when we were grownups

by eidetic



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering, muffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: Anthy is much older than she looks, but looks can be deceiving. She has cause to understand that better than most people.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	when we were grownups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



Anthy is much older than she looks, but looks can be deceiving. She has cause to understand that better than most people.

 _I’m counting on you, Anthy_ , her big brother says. Her big brother loves to pretend, and he expects her to play along—to play the role he has given her in his mean little games.

She’s good at playing pretend. She always has been. And she even does it when she’s alone.

Especially when she’s alone.

She loves her breasts, how they fill her cupped hands like ripe apples. She loves her nipples, how they pebble and peak when she pulls and pinches them.

But she hates what’s between her legs. She hates the hole in back that men use to fuck other men, and she hates the weight of the flesh that hangs in front. It is gross, like a long piece of meat, and she refuses to touch it, not even when the need in her—that horrific, screaming, ravening _need_ —is greatest.

She found them by accident on a night when that gross meat cruel nature had attached to her was being especially demanding, insisting on relief. She wouldn’t touch _it_ , no matter how loudly the need shrieked, but she was not strong, and she kneaded her flesh all around _it_ , trying to achieve release without _it_.

That was how she found the holes. When she pushed her fingers into them, she came.

Anthy understood Utena. She understood why Utena dressed like a boy and dreamed of becoming a prince. But Utena was not a prince, nor was she a boy. Not really.

It was never about what Utena was or wanted to _be_. It was always about what Utena did or wanted to _do_.

What, years later, after they are free of Ohtori Academy and her brother’s games, Utena _does_.

Utena is like a rose. Fragrant. Silk soft petals. Folds which open to reveal the nectar within. Anthy strokes those folds, and the swollen bead of flesh, and she slides her fingers inside, where Utena is wet, warm, and elastic. She knows exactly what to do—they are both women, after all—and her fingers are most clever. Utena cries out and shakes when she comes.

Then it’s Anthy’s turn.

Utena doesn’t need a sword anymore. She cares nothing of swords or other phallic objects. Like Anthy, she needs only her fingers.

They kiss. Their tongues twist and dance, and their kiss does not break when Utena finds one of Anthy’s holes and circles it, the thin skin yielding easily. She teases, and Anthy bucks and tosses her head with impatience, and after a moment, after an eternity, Utena pushes her finger inside.

_Exquisite._

Sometimes she puts her mouth there, just as Anthy sometimes puts her mouth on Utena. But it had been fingers first, all those years ago, and she still likes fingers best.

One of Anthy’s hands is between Utena’s legs again. She wants Utena to come again; she wants them to come together.

Anthy’s other hand is free and seeks out Utena’s own free hand. She clasps it, their fingers interlacing.

When they do come together, they are holding hands.


End file.
